Various forms of swinging and hanging devices have been designed to provide excitement to passengers in the form of "ground rush" and the feel of centrifugal force. A conventional swing generally comprises one or two cables connected to a support structure and which carry a seat for the rider. Another form of amusement is a "bungy jump". A further form of amusement is the steerable swing device disclosed in PCT patent application publication WO 95/22385. Support cables are strung across a gully, canyon, valley or similar natural or man-made cavity from which a swing cable is suspended. The swing cable supports a passenger carrying craft which is winched up to a desired height by a winch cable and then released, such that the craft swings around the gully. The craft includes a rudder which can be operated to provide lateral movement to the craft during the swing.